


Cracking Hannah

by venueska



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OOC, OOC Bobby, R!Hannah, bobby has a backbone, last recoupling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venueska/pseuds/venueska
Summary: (Requested by Anon) The last recoupling. Normally, it’s worth celebrating. Normally, bug-eyed lovers choose each other for a fifth time too many, making gentle prods at themselves hours later for being nervous over nothing. With a returning redhead to thank or to blame, this is no normal recoupling. (Bobby is slightly OOC, but it's okay.)
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cracking Hannah

Bobby was geeking out. That was the best way to describe the goofy smile he was giving you from his spot in the line-up of boys in front of the fire pit. Hope was up first. Throughout her long speech for Noah, Bobby pulled a series of silly faces while you bit the inner part of your cheek to keep from laughing. Already you were plotting your revenge - a nudge in the ribs or playfully ruffling his hair, probably - but he didn’t care. He was too lovesick to pretend he wasn’t anymore. 

You give him a stern, wide-eyed look warning him to stop as your laugh threatens to spill out in the middle of the next speech, which neither of you find as interesting as each other, but you make a gallant attempt at feigning interest.

His eyes fall on Hannah, and it nearly startles him out of his shoes to find that she’s looking back at him.

“This might cause some trouble, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Hannah is saying, and a nervousness you haven’t known since the Stick or Switch ceremony begins to bubble in your stomach. “I might lose some friends over this, but I’m willing to risk that, too. After all, his isn’t Friend Island,” she says, throwing you a venomous look. “The boy I’d like to couple up with is Bobby.”

Bobby’s jaw drops. He can’t even be bothered to stammer out a response. Luckily, an equally outraged Henrik compensates for the speechlessness echoing around the fire pit.

“What the fuck, Hannah?” Henrik says, but he spits out her name like he can’t stand to have it in his mouth anymore.

Hannah doesn’t even spare him an apologetic glance. She keeps her eyes trained on Bobby, a smile on her lips. She has her eyebrows raised and hope in her eyes - a hope that Bobby normally wasn’t anxious to crush. He could tell she was anticipating a gracious response from him, but he couldn’t find the strength to fake one. Not when it’s the last recoupling.

His throat is dry, so his voice is hoarse. He manages to say, “ _Why_?” just loud enough for the mics to pick up. “Why me?”

His palms start to sweat. For the first time, he finds his fists clenched. Anger prickles his neck, making every hair stand up. He looks at you immediately, hoping to find solace in your patient and enduring eyes, but only feeling more panicked when he sees you have the same air-knocked-out-of-lungs expression on your face. If Hannah’s decision has even left _you_ this shaken, he can allow himself room to really hash out how enraged this makes him feel.

“No,” Bobby says decisively, shaking his head. “No, you _don’t_ choose me. You can’t choose me.” He looks around, searching the Villa for the hardly concealed cameras. He finds them with ease, but they don’t lift his fears at all. They’re silent. They offer no consolation. Neither does the buzz of his phone.

The text commands him to take his place next to Hannah and move the ceremony along. Bobby does so begrudgingly, scowling at Hannah, who still moves to wrap her hands around his bicep. He jerks away from her.

The next up to choose is you. You take a deep, shaky breath, unable to keep yourself from looking at Bobby as your rise to your feet. “I don’t think I need to say I’m not sure what to do.” 

Hannah rolls her eyes, aware of the unforgiving glances that shoot her way from every direction. “I’m not sorry,” Hannah announces.

A heavy, awkward silence follows. You allow the pause to weigh on Hannah’s mind for a moment. You can tell that it’s killing her when a blush creeps up her neck to her cheeks and coats her exposed ears. 

“I came in here to find love.” You’re trembling from head to toe. 

All Bobby wants to do in that moment is gather you up in his arms. Thanks to the devious redhead beside him, you stand there, on the verge of tears, with nobody to wipe them. _It’s one night,_ he would have told himself. But it isn’t. He kicks himself for not being nervous about this before. 

“I think it’s safe to say I found it,” you say, baring a soft and sad smile. “Winning the show was only an afterthought. I always said that if I walked out of here with Bobby, I won something much bigger than Love Island. I won life.” You force a laugh, but it dissolves into a small, involuntary. “I found him. I thought I was the luckiest one here, because I thought I found some good friends too. But I guess that was too much to ask for.” 

You don’t look at her. Still, Hannah looks as if she’s tasted something very bitter.

_A taste of her own medicine,_ Bobby determines is what it is. 

“I’m choosing to couple up with this boy because we’ve been given something in common.” You adjust your footing, hands folded tightly in front of you. “And because I trust him to understand what exactly my intentions are, following this recoupling.” You glance at Bobby, an apologetic spirit in your tear-glossed eyes. “The boy I choose to couple up with is Henrik.”

Those words don’t carry the sentiment you were hoping to deliver at the fire pit tonight. The speech you had planned for tonight sits in the back of your mind, abandoned to no fault of your own. Bobby stands at a distance from Hannah. His arms twitch with indiscernible anxiety. He can’t decide what to do with the confusion boiling into anger in his heart, mind and stomach.

“Why did you do it?” Bobby says, his voice booming out of his body at a velocity he could not control. 

Every Islander jumps, wincing at the uncharacteristically loud and now irate tone from Bobby. Hannah doesn’t respond, her mouth opening and closing several times, the Old Hannah she tried so hard to bury coming through once again.

Bobby takes her stunned silence as an invitation to keep pushing for an answer.

“Was it for shock value?” Bobby presses, his vocabulary plump with creative ways to break the new, shiny Hannah she wanted everyone to see. Unfortunately her facade was far from flawless. Bobby could see right through it, weak spots and all - and he wasn’t afraid to hit below the belt. “I get it, you need to stay relevant somehow. You just have to be the center of attention, someway, somehow.”

“That’s not fair,” Hannah says, knitting her brows as she tries desperately to craft an equal insult. “Were you even listening to my speech about you?”

“No,” Bobby spits out, bluntly. “Sorry if that’s news to you.”

“I wanted a real shot with you,” Hannah says softly, her gaze shooting to several different positions on the pavement below her feet. 

Bobby laughs, but it’s not a warm laugh that feels on your ears the same way freshly baked cookies fall apart on your tongue, or the lingering scent of campfire remains on your clothing days after. It’s cold. Remorseless. It cuts into what’s left of Hannah’s dignity.

“You...” Bobby searches every nook and cranny of his mind for the word that describes Hannah, but there isn’t one. “Selfish,” he finally says after just a moment too long. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he doesn’t need to read it to know they want him to let the ceremony carry on. He bites back a remark about how much they’ll be making off his outburst. He uncurls his fists, only to ball them back up to keep his hands from shaking.

Hannah stares at him wordlessly. “You expect me not to go with my heart?”

“We were smitten!” Bobby cries out, his eyes wild with a wild and incredulous fury. He gestures to you. You stand with your arms crossed over your chest, clutching your own shoulders as you try not to let your anger shake you. “You said it yourself - we were together from the beginning. Out of nowhere, you want a _shot_ with me? Come off it, Hannah. No one’s buying that shite.”

If Hannah is acting, she masks it very well. She remains firm, her lips pursed and her eyes pleading. She almost looks embarrassed, shifting her gaze around the Villa to each of the hardly concealed cameras and then to her fellow Islanders, who watch on half-amused, half-horrified.

“It’s the last re-coupling,” Bobby says, his voice and face deadpan. “You had the whole summer to try things out. What you wanted was a headline. A hashtag. And you’re pathetic.”

Hannah bursts out laughing, but it’s just to the left of believable.

“What are you on about?” she asks, trying to share a gobsmacked look with Lottie, which is not reciprocated. Lottie’s suddenly cold expression seems to leave Hannah slapped in the face. She stammers, unable to hold Bobby’s gaze any longer. The new Hannah has finally cracked.

“It all adds up,” Lottie says, her voice hoarse as her folded hands come loose in front of her. “The only reason you ever came back was for five more seconds of fame. You said it yourself. You were only ever here to collect our emotional currency for your book.”

“Once you milked the Gary-Lottie kiss drama for all it’s worth, you needed something juicier,” Bobby continues. “Nice try. We’re not going to be made cows for your novel.” He scoffs as a thought occurs to him. “Will you have enough to write a novel? I mean, how excruciating can the details of six whole days grow to be?”

Bobby’s wit isn’t something he likes to weaponize. He likes to keep things light and entertaining - but Hannah’s passive aggression since her return into the Villa had been unsettling the peace all along, without assistance. No guilt for escalating it weighs Bobby down in the moment. He’s seen her throw her weight as a watcher around you and his other friends long enough. It then occurs to him, he thought he was cracking new Hannah, but it was her who had finally cracked him, in the end.

The other Islanders are still standing by, watching on, stunned into an intensely awkward silence. You speak up for the first time, your own sullen eyes complementing the darkness in Bobby’s. 

“I’ll vote you out,” you say. “First chance I get.”

Hannah raises her brows, a light amusement slicking up the corners of her lips into a carefree smile.

“Don’t get too excited,” you say next. “Because the cameras are the only thing keeping my hands off you right now. When they cut the cameras...” 

You sigh, and the look on Hannah’s face is comical to you and Bobby both. You catch his eye and a familiar fire is in his eyes. You slip him a sly wink, feeling blessed to be so aware that seeing you this way is just as attractive to him as it is vice versa. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I also have it posted on my Tumblr. I'm @venueska over there too! Leave kudos or comments if you feel so obliged. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
